The Forbidden Tale Book One
This page contains major spoilers so read with caution. Prologue: Samantha's Story Hello there, nice to meet you. Everyone has a story and some like to share it, however some don't really feel comfortable to share it. I for one, love to tell and share stories. My father once told me that stories are like life experiencing stories about a person's life. When I heard that I what to tell people of what my life is about and now I'm writing a book about it, starting when I was about 5 to 8 years old. My name is Samantha Collins, I was born on July 17th 2022. I lived with my parents who were called Molly Collins and Cole Collins, in a small neighborhood off of London, England. My mom was from Tokyo, Japan and my father was from New York in America. They later meet each other while my father was on a business trip to England. They later married and my father's business was moved to England. I was born after my brother and my sister, Bruce Collins and June Collins. Bruce was born first on June 7th 2016, while my sister was born two years later on August 19th 2018. I even have a little brother name Clark Collins who was born on September 11th 2036, he was born on the same day of when my sister and my uncle who was named David Jackson died in a space mission to Mars. I could never forget that day and about five years after that, Bruce joined the British army in a war against ISIS, he even promised that he'll return home safe. As for now, I work as a CIA secret agent in America and as a CEO British Defense Member for the United Nations and the European Union. I currently live in New York City, where my friend since high school and was a Exchange Student from Japan, named Shiquzo Fujimoto. He was even my date to my high school prom and we even won Prom King and Prom Queen. We both work at Apple New York and funny thing is that we were in the same college together and he was also my roommate! So anyway that's a little much known about me, so goodbye! Prologue: Lillie's Story Hello greetings, there human. I am CP219-47 and I am an iPad that was developed in place called Apple Japan. I was created by strange being called people, better known as humans. It seems that these so called 'humans' are nice and friendly beings. Hmm... I was being upgraded on the date of January 1st 2026, by two people. When they were adding extra parts to me, I learn that these two males have sons. They called them Shiquzo Fujimoto and Gray Okumura, at first I couldn't understand them. But however I picked up their language and soon I learned even more languages. I was finally completed on the date of January 1st 2043, by the two sons who took both of their father's places. I now wait for my fate and I hope you will stay to find out. Good luck and have a good time. Farewell for now! Chapter One Have you ever wondered what's it's like to have a friend that you can trust? How you ever thought of a friend who wasn't human? Well I'm the person who got a first taste of it. It is the year of 2047 and with the advancement of technology the people of Earth are able to upgrade iPads and iPhones (also including other kinds of smart devices from different brand names) into robotic beings that think and act like humans. Anyway I just hope people know what they are and.... umm..... Hehehe my phone is ringing, hang on. "Hello, you've reached ms. Collins. How can I help you?" asked Samantha, once she answered her phone. "Ahh... Samantha! Remember me? You're lover from high school, Shiquzo?" asked Shiquzo. "Yes I remember you. What do you want?" asked Samantha with a sigh. "I've just want you to meet me at Apple New York. It's something important" said Shiquzo. "Okay, I'll be there. Just give me like five minutes" said Samantha before ending her call with Shiquzo. "You know, that man always have surprises for me and I mean literally" said Samantha before traveling to Apple New York. Soon under five minutes, Samantha had reached Apple New York and thankfully nobody was there because it was Shiquzo's lunch time. She then went inside and found Shiquzo sitting at the check out counter who was writing down something in his notebook. It wasn't long for Samantha to reach Shiquzo, who then took Shiquzo's Starbucks coffee. Shiquzo was about to reach for his coffee until he realized it wasn't there and then put down his notebook to look for it. "Now where did I put that coffee? I could of swear that it was on the counter" said Shiquzo before looking at Samantha who was holding his coffee. "Hey Shiquzo, are you looking for this?" asked Samantha with a smile on her face. "Very funny, Samantha. Can I have my coffee back please?" asked Shiquzo, when Samantha gave him back his coffee. "So anyway, why am I here?" asked Samantha. "Well technically, I have something to tell you through this report that I got from my friend" said Shiquzo, who then gave his report to Samantha. "Samantha, the human race just finished building a robot from combining the parts from the new iPhone generation along with the newly released IOS" said Shiquzo. "So you mean that humans had now created society's first cyborg? That sounds pretty cool, if you ask me" said Samantha before giving the report back to Shiquzo. "I know right! However we someone to go and get it" said Shiquzo. "Okay, so where's it at?" asked Samantha. "Ah... that's easy. It's located in Tokyo, Japan and I do have a friend who works at the Apple company in Japan" said Shiquzo. "So are you going?" asked Samantha. "No I'm not. You're going there for me" said Shiquzo. "Why not?" asked Samantha raising a brow. "Because I'm supposed to get back work. But don't worry, I already gave the phone call and I even got you a ticket" said Shiquzo before pulling out a plane ticket out of his pocket. "You know Samantha, I'm excited to met this robot and wish you save trip" said Shiquzo before Samantha turned around and started to walk out the door. "Yeah, thanks. I'll promise to come back here with the robot" said Samantha before she went out the door and went back to her house to begin packing. Chapter Two At Samantha's house, Samantha was already done packing and looked at her phone for the flight time to Japan. While looking at the flight times on her laptop, her phone started to ring again and to her surprise she heard a familiar voice. "Hey little sis. Did you miss me? It's me, you're big brother, Bruce" said Bruce. "Hi big brother! How are you doing?" asked Samantha. "I'm doing just fine. The US and it's allies are about wrap up the battle against ISIS and there sending me home" said Bruce. "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that" said Samantha with a nervous laugh. "That's okay, little sis. I should be returning back home in our home country" said Bruce. "You know mom and dad, kinda missed you and they will be very happy to see you again" said Samantha. "Yeah they will. Besides that, are you coming back to England for my/our reunion?" asked Bruce. "Yeah, I am. But however I'm doing a favor for Shiquzo and I'm going to Japan to meet up with his friend" said Samantha. "Oh you and Shiquzo. Are you two gonna get married after this?" asked Bruce jokingly. "Stop it Bruce! We're just friends from high school, we're not getting married" said Samantha. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! So anyway are you still coming or not?" asked Bruce. "Yes, I promise" said Samantha. "Okay then. I love you little sis" said Bruce. "I love you too big bro" said Samantha, before hanging up. The next day, Samantha was ready to go to Japan and even called a taxi to get to the airport. When she got there, she then called Shiquzo. "Hey Shiquzo, which plan should I get on to?" asked Samantha. "Uhh... plane? Actually Samantha, that plane ticket is only good for my private first class jet" said Shiquzo. "So you mean, I almost went on plane to Japan, just because you forgot to tell me that I can ride on your private jet?" asked Samantha with a tick mark on her head. "Ahh... yes" said Shiquzo who than laughed. "You are so lucky, to be so far way from me, because if you were here, I'll punch you all the way to China" said Samantha who was now standing in front of a flaming background. "Well that's a shame then. Anyway you shouldn't have to worry, I know a very skilled pilot whom I met in Europe" said Shiquzo, before hanging up. "Note to self: punch Shiquzo in the face, when I come back" said Samantha before walking around to find Shiquzo's jet. When she found it, she was then greeted by a man who appears to be in his mid-forties. "Hi there! You must be Samantha. I heard your name from Shiquzo and I'm sure he told you about me" said the man with a smile. "Are you Shiquzo's pilot?" asked Samantha. "Of course I am! I'm also his friend, my name is Scott and I'm happy to serve you" said Scott, before leading Samantha into the jet for a tour. As soon as the tour was over, Scott then showed Samantha to her room and handed her the keys to it. "This is where, you'll be staying. I hope you enjoy it and the flight as well" said Scott before leaving and started to head to the control room. Samantha then used the keys to open the door to her room and went inside. When she was inside, she then pulled out her laptop and sat on the bed. "Scott seems to be a nice guy, that even Shiquzo knows. However he has a funny accent and I can't tell where he's from. Wait did Shiquzo say Scott is from Europe?" asked Samantha. While looking at her laptop, she then at an announcement from Scott from the intercom. "We're about to take off, Samantha. I hope I didn't scare you" said Scott. "Umm... you kinda did" said Samantha. "Oh, my bad. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" said Samantha. "It's okay, Scott. Everything is fine" said Samantha. "Okay, then. At about 2:00 p.m, we can eat lunch" said Scott before decommissioning the intercom. "I sure, wonder how he's gonna do that and there goes his accent again" said Samantha. ~Time Skip To 2:00 p.m~ When it was 2:00, Samantha came out of her room and went into the snack room on the jet. She then got a can of Pepsi from the vending machine and sat down at a table. "I didn't know you like Pepsi" said Scott as he came into the snack room to get a soda from the vending machine. "Uhh... how are you frying the jet?" asked Samantha as Scott came and sat across Samantha. "Oh, I'm not flying the jet. I just set the controls to auto-pilot" said Scott as he opened the soda can and began drinking. "Oh that. So what are you drinking?" asked Samantha who was trying to break off the awkward silence. "My favorite in the whole world, Dr. Pepper. You know like the commercials, would like to be a pepper?" asked Scott with a smile. "Yeah" said Samantha who also smiled. "So where are you from?" asked Scott. "Umm... I was England, but now I live in New York" said Samantha. "Oh, no wonder why your accent sounds so familiar" said Scott. "Yeah, I thought I lost it after staying in America for to long" said Samantha. "No, no you didn't. People who are from England never lose their accent" said Scott. "Just like you?" asked Samantha. "Well no, I'm not from the country England. I'm from somewhere else" said Scott. "Oh, okay. That's cool" said Samantha. "Tennant" said Scott. "I'm sorry, what?" asked Samantha. "My last name is Tennant and I'm from Scotland" said Scott. "Oh, I did heard that Scotland was trying to get their independence from England not too long ago" said Samantha. "Just like I heard that England left the European Union" said Scott. "Yeah, but my dad told me that England soon changed their minds about it, when ISIS began to attack Turkey" said Samantha. "Yeah, that. I'm just glad that England didn't leave the United Nations" said Scott. Soon about five hours had passed, were Samantha and Scott were telling each other about themselves as they ate. Soon it was time for Scott to head back to the control room and continue flying. "You know Samantha, I never had such a great time like this since playing Dance Dance Revolution Extreme with Shiquzo during our college years" said Scott before standing up. "Yeah, I had a great time too. I had the same time like this with my big brother and little brother" said Samantha with a smile. "Well, if you need me I'll heading back to fly the jet. You should probably head back to your room" said Scott before leaving. Samantha then head back to her room, put on her pajamas, posted something on Facebook, and went to sleep. Meanwhile Scott was in the control room flying the jet and thinking about what Samantha said. "Tapadh leat (thank you) Samantha, airson a bhith a 'toirt mo bheatha air ais (for giving my life back)" said Scott as he was flying the jet through the sky, until he came to the land of Japan. Category:Book Series